We propose to further investigate substrates and inhibitors of angiotensin converting enzyme because our present findings are quite interesting, and as mentioned in the summary we have for the first time come upon non-competitive inhibitors. Our main thrust will be in improving our affinity columns for the purification of converting enzyme and we will apply them to obtain high purity enzyme from various tissues including lung and brain. We expect to characterize these enzymes in physical terms.